Silver Wings
by White Reflection1
Summary: Someone special thinks of Mimi and how he reacts to when he finds out she has to move...to America. A songfic.


From the author: Yay! My first Michi. Don't be too surprised at how this is written, I haven't done Mimi and Taichi before by themselves in a story. 

Email: tux_man19@yahoo.com or whitereflection0@yahoo.com 

Rating: G, nothing bad! 

Diclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Mimi, Taichi, or any other character from the series. Nor do I own the song 'Silver Wings' by Merle Haggard. Thanks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


A knock sounded on the door of the Tachikawas' apartment. "Coming!" A chestnut headed girl scurried to the source of the rapping after dropping something heavy. Unlocking the solid wood barrier, she threw it open. "Taichi!" Immediately this teenager's face lit up as she jumped into his arms. 

"Oi [Hey] Mimi-ko. How is my girl today?" She giggled at the spiky haired boy in front of her. 

"Great, now that you're here. It's good to spend time with you." Mimi laughed as Taichi picked her up and carried her into the house, newlywed style. "You want some lunch?" She asked as soon as they were in the kitchen. Taichi stopped and looked strangely at her. 

"Uh...Mimi-ko? Did you make that...yourself?" Taichi grunted his words out. "Why of course." Mimi replied with a wicked smile as Taichi's face screwed up with horror. "Just joking! My mother made it." She smacked Taichi when he sighed in relief. 

"Okay, you're not a bad cook. Just don't do it often." He commented between bites of his California roll and fried rice. "Oh! This is fantastic! Mmm, so good." His girlfriend just smiled, but to Taichi it seemed like a forced one. "Hey, what do you want to do this weekend? I was thinking about that new movie, y'know the one with Amoru..." 

Mimi sighed, and shook her head sadly. "I'm...a little busy. I have an engagement I have to attend, for Daddy's work." 

"Isn't that the excuse you came up with last week?" Taichi sounded annoyed. 

"It's not MY fault my father's work has dinners and picnics like this. Do you think I enjoy going?" 

"More than you like to spend time with me. When do we ever have time for us? Not really anymore, since your dad's job is always in the way. What's next, are you gonna move away?" 

"Speaking of moving..." Taichi's face froze at her words. 

"No..." He looked hard at Mimi as she swallowed. He look around and then saw the huge suitcase on Mimi's bed, filled with her clothes. 

"This Saturday is his promotion dinner. I was going to invite you. He's been promoted and they're transferring him to their main office." 

"You can't...what about me? Us?" 

"Taichi, this is an awesome opportunity for my father is further his career. Plus, since all the stuff in the Digiworld has had it's affect on me. I want a fresh start. Don't be selfish." 

"What if I never see you again?" 

"I'm sure I'll vacation." Mimi put a warm hand to Taichi's cheek. He pulled away. "Please understand." 

"Is it so selfish to want to have you in my life?" 

"It is when you want to keep me here, away from the ones I love!" Taichi's face froze as Mimi put her hands over her mouth." No, Taichi, I love you too, we've been through so much together I can't bare to leave you. I didn't mean it that way though..." 

"See you around Mimi. Or maybe I won't." 

"Taichi! No..." She wailed. "Please don't leave!" 

"Oh, that's your job." He slammed the door, making a picture of himself and Mimi fall over, cracking the glass.   


~Saturday~ 

"All packed?" Mimi's dad called out. 

"Yeah honey! Mimi, what's wrong?" Her mother saw the worn out and swollen eyes of her daughter. 

"Why won't he answer? I haven't locked him out of my life, but he has to lock me out?" 

"Mimi, time heals things. Yes, maybe you should have told him earlier. But we get over these little hurts and time heals them. He'll come around." 

"Let's head to the airport, girls!" Mr. Tachikawa proudly held up three tickets and his leather briefcase. "Don't want to be late!" 

Mimi peered out of misty eyes at the Neo Tokyo Airport sign, covered with light rain. _The sky is crying, why can't I?_ She then reminded herself that she was all cried out, and there wasn't an ounce of tear or strength left in her. The loudspeaker crackled to life as the preliminary boarding began for flight 1106 to New York City. A drowsy country song started to play as drops of sunlight began to filter through the clouds.   
__

Silver wings, shining in the sunlight  
Roarin' engines headed somewhere in flight  
They're taking you away...leaving me lonely  
Silver wings, slowly fading out of sight   
  


"Mimi!" A male voice sounded out in desperation. She whirled around to find a panting Taichi.   
__

Don't leave me I cry  
Don't take no airplane ride  
But you locked me out of your mind  
And left me standing here behind  
  


"Taichi? But...how?" 

"Don't ask. I love you too."   
__

Silver wings, shining in the sunlight  
Roarin' engines headed somewhere in flight  
They're taking you away...leaving me lonely  
Silver wings, slowly fading out of sight   
  


"Stay with me. In Tokyo, I could find us an apartment and we could live there..." 

"It's nonsense Taichi, we're only 13! I'm boggled that I even discovered that I loved!" 

"We could make it work..." 

"We're only kids." 

"We have battled evil digimon and saved both worlds. Don't you think we are a little bit more mature than other kids?"   
_Don't leave me I cry  
Don't take no airplane ride  
But you locked me out of your mind  
And left me standing here behind_   
  


"When we become a little wiser and older, that's when I'll stay with you forever." Mimi gently kissed Taichi's cheek. 

"But..." 

"No buts. There's always the internet and phone. And vacation time." Taichi nodded understandingly.   
__

Silver wings, shining in the sunlight  
Roarin' engines headed somewhere in flight  
They're taking you away...leaving me lonely  
Silver wings, slowly fading out of sight  
  


Taichi watched as Mimi slowly joined her parents and made her way through the gate. He smiled sadly as she waved, and left his life. _Only for a little bit_, he promised himself. Taichi watched as the plane slowly faded in the dissapating clouds and floated into a new life...   


_Slowly fading out of sight  
[Fading out of sight]  
Slowly fading out of sight  
[Silver Wings]_  
Slowly fading..out of sight...  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Yay! This is for taigirl and palmon, who have been begging me for this fic! They always wanted me to write a Michi. Well here it is! Now I can work on other fics. *sighs* I hate it when I start too many fics and don't finish them. I know I don't like it when other authors do that, so I'll try to complete my other stories soon! 


End file.
